Unseen Complications
by LotusWorks
Summary: A project turns complicated when the Trepes get ahold of Quistis's creative writing project.
1. chapter 1

* well, Quistis does not belong to me- neither does anyone else on Final Fantasy 8-- just the storyplot =^.^= okies?  
  
Unseen Complications  
  
My dear,   
  
I write this because I want you to know the depth of my emotions. You stir in me the fury that would, at most times, to slit your throat. Hah, there, I said it- how barbaric, huh? Well, I know you to be one of the short attention span, so I had to start off with something mind- bending, you know?   
  
I have given this meticulous thought, pouring over every word said and yet, you leave me confused. You leave me with memories. You leave me with dreams. So, what exactly would you have me do? I'm tired of that look you give me- that hurt look, as if you'd bite me if I gave you the chance.  
  
But you say you love me...  
  
How can that be-? You care for no one but yourself, for nothing but of what use I can be, what I can do for you... and yet, I don't care. It bothers me, you know, it bothers me that I can see this unfolding before me, unfurling before my very eyes and yet, I make no move to thwart your attempts. I make no move to stop your wandering hands and I bury my face in the crook of your nape, hoping for oblivion to overcome us both. I see through you. Do you know why I stay?  
  
It would feel lovely, I bet, lovely to hold you with no parameters of what love is, what it could be. Love would be something that would cause this occasional butterfly feeling to flutter more times than I can count. The studderings of slippery words and a trembling voice that rings as clear as a bell in your ears- love is the tiny whispers that are torn from your throat in the midst of your deepest and intimate longings, shifting and sighing in the presence of utmost darkness. Love without preconceptions would be love at its greatest...  
  
Forever in your eyes,  
  
Quistis Trepe  
  
~*~  
  
"Ooh, looky what I found!" Trepe #3 exclaimed. "I think it's a love note from Quistis!!!"   
  
"Wanna deliver it for her?!?" Trepe #4 said excitedly, her fingers busying themselves the the task of searching for a description in her notebook of all of Quistis's possible crushes. "Ah, here it is!"  
  
Trepe #3 grabbed the paper. "You know... extremely hot... short,blonde hair... and beautiful cyan eyes..." Her eyes sparkled merrily. " I can think of only two guys matching that description."  
  
They stared at each other and then claimed in unison. "Zell Dincht and Seifer Almasy!!!"   
  
"You do know how to write like Quistis, don't you?" Trepe #4 nodded and they both ran off... planning how to send the letter to Quistis's secret crush.  
  
~*~  
  
"What the- where is it?!?" Quistis searched frantically and to no avail.  
  
"Where's what?" Selphie called out as she arranged her collection of Timber Maniacs on her desk. She admired the picture of Laguna and smiled as she stared at his handsome face. What a guy! And so shy, but cute! How darling... she sighed dreamily as Quistis continued to tear apart the contents of her desk, her movements frenzied. Rhinoa wandered over to Quistis and stood politely, waiting to be acknowledged.   
  
"I'm looking for a bit I wrote for my literature class- I cannot find it anywhere! It was reminiscent of a love letter..." She pauses then groans. "Oh no..."   
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I know what happened to my paper..." At the same moment, Quistis turned to be faced with the burning cyan glare of Seifer Almasy.   
  
With a curt nod, he spoke roughly. "Instructor Trepe, I would like to have a word with you..."  
  
A/N- What did you think? Who are the couples? What does Seifer want with Quistis? I will make it longer if I get reviews, okies?!? 


	2. chapter 2

*nothing 'cept the storyplot belongs to me =^.^= okies?  
  
Unseen Complications  
  
_

Hit it off like this-  
  
Hit it off like this, oh baby- - 

_   
  
The words of Utada Hikaru pounded in Quistis's ears as she danced with frenzied movements in the comfort of her own dormitory room. Dance... that's all she wanted to do now. Maybe, she could forget the burning sensations she felt pricking her cheeks when he dragged her into a deserted corridor in the first place.  
  


- - FLASHBACK - -

  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Almasy- I suggest you stop this little fantasy." Quistis looked up to him defiantly as he arched an eyebrow.   
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about Instructor Trepe. I am trying to remain as professional with this issue as much as I can, but if you cannot admit there is a problem in the first place, we cannot solve this issue at hand."  
  
"Solve... this issue..?!? What the hell--" Seifer pushed her against the wall, seizing her by the forearms and pressing his lips near her ear. "Almasy- let me go this instant-!" He growled, pushing her back again.   
  
"And if I don't-? What then?" He purred in her ear. He looked at her and dipped closer to her face. "Answer me- what would happen to me if I was _bad_?" She stared at him flustered as he swept in closer, a beguiling smirk tugging at his mouth. Quistis grew fidgety and went still as he moved closer.  
  
Her heart beat so fast... he was nearing and all she could do was gulp and watch his mouth curl delightfully at the edges.   
  
"Do you want me to kiss you?" He asked, deliberately moving his mouth slowly. "Do you want me..?"   
  
"No- no I don't..." Her heart sped up. She could almost taste his words as she opened her mouth to speak. Why is he doing this? "I simply don't... want you..."   
  
"Then why are you holding on to me for dear life, Instructor Trepe?" Quistis looked- his arms were pressed against the wall above her... and her hands grasping the front of his jacket. "Instructor Trepe- all you have to do is say the words--" his words moved at the same quick and decisive beat the pace of her heart was moving at- the murderous rhythm threatening to swallow her in each devouring second. Her lips quivered and Seifer crushed her to him. "When you realize what you need, I'll demonstrate oblivion, instructor."  
  


- - END OF FLASHBACK - -

  
  
No, no, no! I refuse to admit anything! Quistis buried her face in her hands. How horribly everything skews itself- first, her creative writing assignment disappears, then Seifer asks weird things...  
  
Where did he get these notions?!?  
  
All of a sudden, she felt her entire body shoved forward onto her bed. Quistis tumbled and her attacker fell upon her, the weight against her bottom feeling very male. "Yeowch! What the-?" She turned and Zell sat up beside her, laughing, he pressed her hands to his cheek, nuzzling her fingertips. Too stunned to react, Quistis looked up a pair of bright gleaming eyes. He grinned and pressed her palm against his cheek. He laced her fingers with his own and begin to hum to the base of the song that played over and over.  
  
_

Can you keep a secret?  
  
Can you keep a secret?

_   
  
"Wow- that's some music..." Zell closed his eyes briefly, as if absorbing the full effect of drunkeness the music provided. When he opened them again, his thoughtful gaze rested on her face and this time, he seemed more serene. "Quisty- how's it going?"   
  
A/N: You like?!? Reviews please, if I should continue. =^.^= Who are the couples? What do you think will happen, or better yet, what do you want to happen?   
  



	3. Chapter 3

:) Nothing belongs to me except the storyline yo.

Unseen Complications

"Wow- that's some music..." Zell closed his eyes briefly, as if absorbing the full effect of drunkeness the music provided. When he opened them again, his thoughtful gaze rested on her face and this time, he seemed more serene. "Quisty- how's it going?"

His eyes looked as if they were on fire, a blue-green haze smoldering as he regarded her thoughtfully. She imagined for a moment touching the tattoo on the side of his face, the stark black ink against rosy cheeks. She realized that she was still holding his hands and let go quickly, the blush in her face rising. The gold spikes of hair glimmered softly in the overhead swinging light of her dorm. '_Breathtaking..'_ Quistis let out a hefty sigh as if she had been holding her breath all day. "I- I'm good," she finally said. She sat up quickly and scooted to the edge of the bed.

The light swung slowly. Back and forth, it went in tune with each solid thump in her chest. Zell lay comfortably on his left side, looking up at her. "There's something I want to talk to you about," he began. "I know that things between us have always been nice... for _friends_, but I want to ask you.." Quistis felt her face get ever hotter as her eyes widened. Zell paused, "Are you feeling okay? You're a little red." She nodded and laughed loudly and suddenly, scratching the back of her head. He nodded as well, closing his eyes for a brief moment and opened them again. "What was..?" Zell sat up quickly. A small puff of smoke and the door being wide open alerted him to the unmistakable fact that Quistis was gone.

- - SELPHIE'S ROOM - -

Selphie was immersed in the latest issue of Timber Maniacs. Reaching the end had her quickly picking up the previous issues, flipping through again, and reabsorbing the awesomeness of each magazine. She sighed again as she saw close-ups of Laguna Loire and imagined being stuck with him on a deserted island. She melted at the thought.

He was standing atop a mountain, wind blowing through his long black hair. He brushed away tendrils of raven from his face, blinking into the far horizon before looking at Selphie. Dark, long eyelashes framed blue eyes that were the epitome of the bluest of skies and oceans. His lips held the barest traces of a smile as he spoke to her."Selphie... we're destined to be together!!"

"Oh Laguna Loire! Why does that sound so familiar?"

"... Selphie, usually people don't talk aloud when they have daydreams." Selphie jumped, getting tangled in the sheets, and fell out of bed. An inquisitive Quistis looked at her and a red flush crept over Selphie's face.

"This is my room, Quistis; I can have all the loud daydreams I want!" She stuck her tongue out and Quistis laughed, a rich sound filling the whole room. It was hard not to like the young ex-instructor and Selphie envied her. If they hadn't been friends already, Selphie probably would have found herself admiring with the rest of the Trepes that ran around Balamb Garden. Her blonde hair was completely undone and lay like a thick halo about her shoulders. Her face was freshly scrubbed and she wore an oversized t- shirt and brown cotton pants. And although the instructor bore no line of worry or frustration, Selphie could see that Quistis wanted to say something. "What is it, what's the matter?" She patted the edge of the bed as an invitation.

"I don't know where to start." Quistis said. "I would like to think that every thing is a huge coincidence but then I would be trying to fool myself." She buried her face in her hands. She took a deep breath and then slowly peeked from between her fingers. "I think someone took my writing assignment and gave a copy to two guys. Now, they're both after me."

"Wow! Isn't that exciting though! I wish something like that would happen to me!" Selphie giggled and hopped excitedly on the bed. "You're so lucky! Who is it?"

One blue eye, visible from between her hands, stared at Selphie contemptuously. "Do you really want to know?"

Selphie nodded eagerly. "You make most things sound bad when they're actually not that bad, not really in my opinion."

"... Seifer." The smile fell from Selphie's face and was replaced with a look of shock. "And bachelor number two is Zell." At that, her mouth fell open and she blinked a couple of times before finally laughing aloud. Really loud. Quistis inwardly laughed as well. She had finally gotten Selphie to agree with her.

"Out of all the people Quistis," she began. "you happened to snag two of the cutest!" She made a V-sign and Quistis shook her head in defeat. "Though Seifer is a little.. well, comes on a little strong and Zell.. He's adorable, isn't he? What do you plan on doing about everything?"

"What do I plan on doing? Nothing!"

"Listen Quistis, they came to you. That means they're interested. If you didn't notice already, they're not on the best of terms with each other. It's only so long before they find out about each other."

Quistis groaned and plopped face down on the bed. "I'm going to crash here tonight, okay Selphie?" She looked over at the girl, who was once again reading Timber Maniacs. She sat up and looked out of the window. There really was no reason to be afraid of going back to her room. Selphie was right, she needed to do something about what was happening and first, it involved her getting herself together. "I'm not going to let them rule my life." She stood and moved towards the door. "Don't stay up too late, Selphie. Classes tomorrow." With that, she left.

"You're every bit as beautiful inside as you are out," dreamy Laguna proclaimed.

"Aw shucks, Laguna Loire, that fits your bill more than mine!" Selphie laughed aloud. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

- - IN THE CORRIDORS - -

Quistis stopped in the hallways, looking out the windows to the night sky. The moon was full tonight. Weren't full moons supposed to be mischievous? She turned and was suddenly pressed against the walls. A strong and pale arm connected to the wall to the left of her head, the hand smacking the wall with sudden force. "What do you want?" She said haughtily, finding an unknown reserve of strength inside her. Inside was a different story. She was near faint but she wouldn't show it. Not this time, she was strong... she just had to believe it even if everyone else didn't understand.

" 'You leave me with memories.' " The shadows seemed to fall off as he leaned forward. Blonde hair and burning blue eyes. " 'You leave me with dreams.' " He was close, so close, his mouth making each motion slow and deliberate. He knew she was watching. He knew she was waiting. "_Quistis_, I don't know why this is happening or how. I just know that I can't stop how I feel." His face was close to hers, whispering each word into her ear. He pulled back slightly, keeping close to her face, staring at her. He made no move to close the small space between them. Quistis could feel her heart threatening to burst out of her chest. He grabbed the collar of her shirt.

She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. "Zell..." When she opened them again, he had pinned a small rose pin against the lapel. She searched the deserted hallways only to find nothing but the feeling of his body pressed against hers. She shook away the feeling and walked to her room.

A/N: I'm trying to go through my stories and actually complete them. I think that substance is usually a good thing when trying to write out a fanfic, so I hope I provide that . There's still time to give a vote for a pair :P.


End file.
